The amount of data that Wireless Wide Area Networks (WWAN) are being required to handle continues to increase. Some reasons for these increases include the accelerated adoption of smart phones and tablets and the emergence of cloud computing applications. Unfortunately, the deployment of additional cellular radio towers (tower) to meet these demands is costly. Additionally, implementation of advanced technologies within wireless cellular networks is also costly, is done over extended periods of time, and involves other inherent constraints.
Wireless Local Areas Networks (WLAN) provide an alternative mode of wireless communication. Non-limiting examples of such networks are provided in the specifications of Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 and IEEE 802.15. However, the localized nature of WLANs prevent them from supporting true mobility in wireless communications. Indeed, the differences between WWANs and WLANs have presented obstacles to the use of one type of network to support the other.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.